


Morning Light

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Morgan is a baby, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “There is a moment in every dawn when light floats, there is the possibility of magic. Creation holds its breath.”― Douglas Adams, The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy





	Morning Light

Pepper woke with a start to find herself alone in their bed, and wondered if she'd missed hearing Morgan cry. She sighed, then slowly got out of bed, and walked silently into Morgan's nursery to find Tony sitting in the rocker, holding Morgan against his shoulder, and humming a song to her as she sniffled, nearly back to sleep.

"Sorry."

Tony looked up at her and shook his head, then got to his feet and carefully placed Morgan back into her crib, and stood there a moment, before reaching out a hand to her. She went to him and took his hand in both of hers, and she watched his face ease into a peace she'd never seen before. Before Morgan, before Titan, he was always focused on solving a problem, whether it was a new suit for someone, an update on his own tech, or a political snag that only he could fix. These days, he was still healing, not only from the injuries he'd suffered while battling Thanos, but from the rawness of abandonment, Peter's death, and the betrayal by people he once considered family. As the morning light began to filter through the curtains, she saw a single tear slip down his cheek and she wished she could take on his pain for him, he'd surely had enough by now. He turned his head as if he could hear her thoughts, then lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, and whispered, "you do, Pep, you and munchkin, you make me believe there is still magic in the world, that love might be stronger than evil, you two are my miracle."

She leaned against him and let out a sigh of relief as his arms slowly wrapped around her, and he pressed his lips into her hair. "Nothing less than a miracle, Pep."


End file.
